Sugar Sprinkled Death
by xnightshadex
Summary: Two people. One mission. A time to reconciliate on past events. A time to find out who he really was. A time to see that your rival, your friend, and your enemy should be cherished. A time that was destined to find out who they are. That group.


Chapter One-A sight That Can Change Anything

Disclaimer- Don't own the characters. If I did, so many things would change.  
Rating-M  
Ooc warning  
**Chapter one**

When someone knocks on your door and you answer, and it's someone you don't know. What do you do? Do you simply request politely what they want? Do you slam the door in their face? Or do you quickly and silently shut the door?

Some would reply to this as a stupid question. Matter-of-factly saying that it would depend on what intentions the figure at the door had. Though simple questions can be the most complex. They can test the mind and bend it in ways that they would not think. As some show in everyday life. Those simple, small things that can cause a grown man to start sweating bullets due to a simple question.

Though that is what being a ninja is about. Having the analyzing mind to figure out if those questions are the ones to not answer, or answer to make sure you don't either get exiled, or life behind bars.

**Seven O' clock, second day of the first week. **

Pink strands in a disarrayed display on a white pillow, the lumpy figure in the bed currently working off the previous night. Until the annoying and echoing beeps of her alarm clock emitted into the room. A heavy sigh lifted into the room. As a hand came to turn off the said alarm clock, which seized the noise instantly.

"Thank kami," inhaled a dazed kuniochi. Sitting up to ball her fists and rub away the sleep from her eyes. Lifting her form from the comfort and safety of the bed, slipping on her slippers to avoid the cold floor. Sluggishly walking down the hall to see a figure on her couch. Stopping in mid-step to notice the figure was sleeping and apparently not planning to get up in a while. Pursing her lips, the pink haired girl stepped into the living room. Shaking the other figure.

"Ino.." Sakura murmured to the blonde, whom in return shrugged her off. Looking at the blonde's face, her cheeks were tear stained. Breathing in deeply, they had to get ready for a mission. This was not the time she should be having to get Ino ready herself, but in this case, it was understandable. Walking to the curtains and shoving them out of the way so the sun's morning rays shone into the room, directly onto the blonde. She groaned, Sakura snickered.

"Sakura..." the blonde groaned, mimicking Sakura in wiping the sleep from blue eyes. "No, Ino, we have to get ready for our mission, remember? Or did you forget?" She heard the blonde curse under her breath.

"Sakura...I think I hate him." Referring to a black haired, pineapple haired man. "And her." Sakura pitied her enemy, her rival, and her friend. "Then it's a good thing we're leaving for sound for our mission." Ino nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Then we'll report to Tsunade-Sama as soon as we get ready." Moving herself from the room and retreating back into her room. Pondering as to why Shikamaru would have dumped Ino like that. Though it was apparent, he had escorted and been Temari-San's guide every time she came to Konoha, which were becoming more frequent. Which must have lead into him dumping Ino. Though she enjoyed Temari, no grudges against her. A very skilled fighter, and a nice person to talk to. Even consulting with the sand nin about the situation, and watching them time to time, she had made no gestures to try and purposely make him dump her friend. Though it was a thought for another time.

Changing into her normal attire. Throughout the couple of years with training with Tsunade, she had become a valuable fighter and medical nin. Though she had been told to wear or suiting clothing instead of her dress, now fitted in skirt that hit mid-thigh with black leggings under that hit her knees. Strapping on her kunai pouch, tying up her hair that had, on more then one occasion, been suggested to be grown out again. Headband placed on her head in it's normal spot, bangs shaping her face. Pulling on a mesh shirt along with a jacket that stopped just under her breasts. Boots hitting below her knees. Sea green eyes closing. Inhaling once more.

Pulling on her fingerless gloves and a sickening crack came from her fingers as she cracked them. Grasping a hold of her pre-packed backpack that had been packed the night before and slinging it over her shoulder. Coming from the room to see Ino dressed as well. Not bothering to say anything as Ino let another tear roll down her cheek.. "C'mon."

**Seven thirty AM, second day of the first week **

"Sakura! Ino!" A stern and demanding voice voiced to them. In return received two pairs of listening ears.

"You are being given a B-class mission. You are to return in three weeks with a scroll from bordering countries. We have reports that a group consisting of four people have been spotted traveling the areas, looking for this said scroll. This scroll consists of important information that is containing information about the Akatsuki.. Many are after this scroll so this may turn into an A-class mission." The large breasted woman sighed, "Only in emergencies may you open this scroll. And only in emergencies. Be careful." She looked at them with a seriousness that would only be named as screw-this-up-your-ass-is-mine. "Dismissed."

With a nod, the two girls were off.

Leaning back in her chair, the hokage rubbed her temples, "Kami, be careful." Until Iruka looked at her from his spot beside her. "If I may ask, Tsunade-Sama, but why are you requesting a two man team? I recall Sakura's taijutsu was her weakest point, Ino has the powerful mind transfer, but why not send Kiba or Naruto or Tenten for the offense?" Tsunade looked at him and stepped out of her chair, eyes grazing out the window, land to look at the Hokage monument.

"Because, Iruka, Sakura has proven herself to have improved in medical skills, but not only that, she's sharp and is very good at covering herself. Which is what this mission is about. Hiding. With her parents death, she's been slugging around, though putting on a smile just so others won't worry, I know her, I'm giving her this mission to take her mind off their death. If she wants to do anything to herself, Ino will be there to stop her. As well, for the benefit of the mission. Ino is more skilled in her genjutsu and taijutsu then Sakura is, may not be as quick as Sakura, but it evens out. I've planned the team for weeks, those two were the two most likely candidates."

Iruka apparently still didn't understand. "How do those two even everything out?" Tsunade sighed, "With both the girl's elusive manor, I couldn't risk having Kiba or the others blowing their cover. Sakura's sharp and can handle a situation while Ino can be a defense."

The chuunin nodded, "I understand." Tsunade smiled, "Good."

**Nine forty five PM, second day of the first week**

"Sakura, should we decide to set up camp here?" Ino questioned as they came to a clearing. The pink haired kuniochi shook her head. "No, those lights in the distance are coming from a town where I'm sure there's an inn. Right before those hills. About thirty miles in estimate." Ino nodded, blinking a couple times as they continued running. Pushing herself from branch to branch until she was next to Sakura.

"How are you taking it?" Sakura glanced at her ex-rival, then back in front of her. "If you're asking how am I doing, then I'm doing fine." The blonde snorted, "yea right. You've been moping around and putting on that fake smile I know you for. It's hitting you hard." A sharp glare was sent her way. "Alright, then since you know I'm not doing ok, drop it."

Taken back with the answer, Ino glared suddenly, "You know Sakura, you're not the only one that is angry. How do you think I feel? He dumped me for that whore! What kind of friend are you? Acting as if the world has stopped just for you when you're not the only one in pain!"

Cherry rose hair didn't even glance at her friend. "Yes, but Shikamaru isn't dead. You haven't lost your parents, I have. There's a difference." Until the whore statement came into play. "If you'd bother to get over yourself Ino, you'd see that it was all him, Temari was not coming onto him because she knew you two were going out! Maybe if you'd stop being flirting with Kiba and how ever many other guys in the village, you'd see that maybe it was your fault. Not hers."

Ino ran, complete shock on her face. "You're on her side." Sakura laughed, "I'm not on anyone's side, just stating facts." That had to be worse then a slap to the face.

"Facts?!" That's when Sakura really did pinch Ino's upper arm.

"Shut up, have you taken into consideration that we're on a mission and we're not in friendly territory anymore? And the fact that you're being too damn loud?"

They traveled in silence the rest of the way.

**Two PM, fifth day of the first week**

"Sakura! We need to stop for a break! We have so much time to look for the scroll, can we take a break?" A silence engulfed the two as the pink haired nin was leaning against a tree and Ino sat in a tree branch in the tree opposite to Sakura. Blue eyed girl nibbling on some type of food, while Sakura just glanced at the horizon.

Who knew that eyes had been watching them this whole time?

Not them.

Until a scent came to Sakura. A scent that meant death. A scent that meant...Blood. Walking over to a field, motioning for Ino to follow.

The sight they saw made them inwardly shudder.

"Oh god..." whispered Ino.


End file.
